The other side of torture
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an eighteen year old student who accepts Kiba's request on getting inside information about a girl he likes. Things go wrong when Naruto is constantly being followed and watched by the ever so famous Uchiha Sasuke. Full summary inside!
1. Unexpected mission!

**Ok, I've been neglecting my stories and I know I shouldn't be. My work was interrupted when my mom told me of my great grandmother falling and being put in the hospital for about two weeks before we ever knew about it.**

**She's still in the hospital and my mom and I have been visiting her ever since. I had to put the KibaXShino story on hold until school is open again so I could get some ideas. I just came up with this new story and had to see if any of you readers like it.**

**Pairings: SasukeXNaruto, KibaXHinata**

**Summary: eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, is an average student like any other until his friend asks him the impossible. Kiba wants inside information on a special girl that he has set his eyes on. Kiba asks if Naruto could help him get the girl he wants.**

**Naruto unwillingly accepts the big mission and goes undercover as Nanaka Takahashi. While in disguise, Naruto has captured the eyes of a hot stud that is the talk of the school as the hottest guy on campus. Naruto is then torn between the ongoing mission and the hot guy that seems to drool every time he walks by.**

**Will Naruto's mission succeed? Or will he be humiliated in front of the entire school?**

**Warning: May contain swearing.**

* * *

, I wouldn't be writing this : If I owned

* * *

No one could prepare me for what was about to come. I never would have thought my best friend would be so desperate for a girlfriend to ask me for the impossible. I searched his puppy dog, brown eyes for any sign of lying or a hint of small laughter under his breath indicating that all he had just said was a joke. But no. He didn't smile, not even one small crack in the corner of his mouth. I laid back in my chair and rolled my eyes at him. His facial expression did not change at all. I cursed God for placing me in a school that required the student to wear uniforms.

"Come on Naruto, I saved your ass twice already from the teachers, don't you think I'm allowed at least one reward?" His voice was a serious one and I heaved a sigh to make it clear to him that I had accepted the rather weird and boring mission that lied ahead of me.

"Who's the target?" Kiba gave a small cough before announcing the girl's name. I sat back up so that I could remember her name and strained my ears to listen.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga, the girl that looks as though she's blind. You know who I'm talking about right?" I nodded just as the school bell rang for the last class of the day.

My friend and I both went our separate ways as the hallways were being cleared by passing teachers. The small, cool air that could be felt when walking by a person, left me hoping I could just go home and fall asleep under a warm blanket while watching television. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to focus on the other students that walked by me at a fast pace and tried not to make a fool out of myself by bumping shoulders with anybody.

I looked at my wrist watch and let out a small groaning sound that only I could hear. It was only the last class for the day but I didn't feel like going to it after realizing what my 'mission' had required for me to do. First, I would need the help of one of my other friends, Sai. Although I've only known him for a year, he seemed like a pretty nice guy and had a neat job. He's a costume specialist and I'm pretty sure he can help me become a girl in no time.

My feet hurried to the class room and found their way to my desk while my eyes made sure that the teacher had not shown up yet. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized I was in the safety zone for the day.

* * *

As the class started and began to drag on and on, I found myself watching the class room clock instead of my own watch that was snug around my wrist. My eyes grew heavy just looking at it and I found myself snoring away in class. If it weren't for my teacher slamming his hand on my desk and waking me up.

Everyone laughed at me while the teacher walked back to the front of the room to finish off whatever it was he was talking about. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on what he was saying. I looked at the class room clock again and smiled to myself and patted myself on the back in my head and hoped that the bell would ring already. I had actually slept through today's test and would have to re-take it tomorrow. What a dumb teacher he was to think I would be in tomorrow and actually do the test tomorrow.

I got up and gathered my stuff the moment the bell went off, ringing in everyone's ears. I must have been the first one out but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was call up Sai and ask him for the big favour. Hopefully my dad left me money. I'm sure he wouldn't let a young adult like me go bankrupt.

My dad was on some business trip overseas and once there was a trip coming up, he would withdraw from his own bank and put at least five thousand yen in my account. Japan wasn't a great country for my taste but it was what I called home.

As soon as I got through the door of my house, I picked up my cell phone and called Sai's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, is this Sai?"

"_Who's asking?"_

"You seriously don't remember me?"

"_Well…the only idiot to call me would be…Naruto, sorry for not knowing sooner, what can I do for you?"_

"Ah…if you have any extra equipment that your company isn't using right now, I sure would like to look at what you have"

"_Oh, sure thing. You going to come by or should I?"_

"It would save me money if you were to come by…"

"_Alright, I'll gather up whatever stuff is around. Are you looking for anything specific or what?"_

"Well…if it's at all possible, I need a blonde wig, kind of like a girl's wig or something. Also, if you have anything that will make people think I'm a girl, you know like bloated bras or something"

"_Um…are you really Naruto?"_

"Yes, I am. Now I also need some kind of makeup to cover my cheeks with if you have anything like that"

I wasn't the sort of person to talk about my past or where the scars on my cheek had come from. But this was a special case for a friend of mine and I had to talk about the scars sooner or later.

"_I'll see what I can do…and Naruto…this order is on me Ok?"_

I could have jumped for joy if I didn't have a bowl of noodles sitting on my lap. I gave Sai an Ok and we both hung up. The timing couldn't have been anymore better. I was glad I wouldn't need a mask at all but I would need yellow contacts and a few small bottles of lip gloss. The thought of me looking like a girl actually made me blush and sick at the same time!

* * *

A few hours passed by as I sat on one of the couches waiting for Sai to show up. In the mean time I watched a few shows. Shows that had no meaning once so ever and made no sense. I had finished my bowl of noodles an hour and 50 minutes ago and I was stuffed that I couldn't eat another bite. The clock ticked away as I switched through the different channels. I heard the door ring and I got up right away, running over to the amazingly decorated door. Opening the door, I found Sai smiling at me while holding up a box full of weird items. All of which I ordered for. I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door as soon as he was in.

"I got everything you requested and everything you might need to be a girl, you just need a girl's uniform from your school"

"Thanks, I really appreciate all your help, but um…how will I be able to make a name and all that, you know like where I live and my phone number"

"You don't need anything else except the name. Just say you're a cousin of Naruto's and he went to find his father overseas to tell him of the family situation"

I stared at Sai in awe and game him a small smile.

"Sai, you're definitely the smartest artist I've ever met!" I gave Sai a small hug to show my appreciation.

"Uh…thanks I guess…" Sai pulled out a darkly tinted, blonde wig that could flow to my lower back if it wanted to.

"I wasn't sure what style so…" The wig had two pony tails and appeared almost like a sailor moon hairstyle but without the buns at the top. I was surprised to find myself wanting to go to school like this.

"This was the best cover up I could find for your skin so don't judge it and I've found an old, short dress set that came with matching shoes and a ribbon necklace. Unfortunately the shoes were a bit funny looking so I traded them in for a more school-like look"

"Thanks Sai, what about…panties…"

"Ah, the girl's underwear, a man's first or second priority to catch in their grasp or to feel I guess, here it is…a woman's personal property" I gulped as Sai began to take the pieces of cloth out of the box of things.

"It's…yellow…" I spoke out.

"Well yeah, you're always smiling and being happy and yellow does make people happy, but if you don't want it you can wear these ones, they have flowers and whatever else on them"

"Thanks again Sai" I shook Sai's hand before he left and thanked him again for doing all of this for me.

I looked at the wig and the other stuff that were taken out of the box and scratched my head in wonder as I thought of what to do next.

* * *

A/n: Hopefully it will be a successful story. I'll try to find some time to post up the continuation of 'I see your pain'. Featuring Hisoka, Gon and Killua! Stay tuned for the story!


	2. Dumb blonde, meet raven boy!

**Please Tell me everything's going to be Ok. My grandmother was having another crying session today before and after my cousin and her boyfriend dropped by. Gosh, I thought my mom and I would never get out! **

**So here's from me to you new readers out there, thank you for the reviews! I'll try my best to do another chapter tomorrow if I'm not too bushed.**

**Warning: May contain swearing**

**Disclaimer: Own it, no. Love it, YES!!**

* * *

Eager to start the mission, I got to work. I stared at the interesting items that I held in the palm of my hand. I blushed a little, realizing I was staring at the panties for quite a bit of a long time and folded them up and placed them on the couch. The short dress was definitely fit for girls and would probably look even cuter on a real live one unlike myself. I held it up to get a full view of the texture and pockets that it had. It was like glaring at an ocean that seemed to go to the end of the earth almost. Its shimmering glitter-like hem line caught my eye and dazzled me for a good five minutes before putting the good looking material back down on the couch.

My eagerness grew to that of a child wanting to play with his or her new toy. I picked the cover up stuff up and glanced at it for only a few seconds before putting it back down. I yawned a bit and began to put the stuff back in the box that it had come from and placed the box onto the floor so that I could lay on the couch and get a good nights rest. My mind felt jumbled up as though I would collapse any moment. To get rid of the odd feeling, I lied down, pulling the covers over me. Call me weird but I love to sleep on the couch.(1)

* * *

The trial had presented itself and today would be not only the saddest but the most humiliating thing I've ever done in my entire life. Except for that one time I was dared to lick a cat's poop but chickened out and made my friend go instead.(2)

I shook my head to clear the thought of that memory and began to comb my hair back with a brush that was still left around. Although I never brushed my hair very often, I liked to use it on my hair. It reminded me of when my mother would pat my head and would tell me to stop crying over silly things. I guess you can call me a weirdo for believing that my mother's spirit is in her hair brush but that's what I've always believed.

I stuck the blonde wig over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. Not too shabby but not too cute looking to persuade the girls and guys with. I wiped my face down with a dry face cloth and applied the cover up on all three lines on both sides of my face. I was surprised to see that the cover up seemed to match my skin tone very well. I found a pair of contacts that I could use from my father's office. He was interested in all sorts of stuff and would collect different things for me to see. One of those things were the contacts that were the same color as my mother's eyes. Brown.

I placed the contacts in my eyes carefully and gently. With one swift move, I placed them in and shut my eyes quickly and opened them again to reveal a girl with long, blonde hair and brown eyes standing in front of the mirror. The only thing missing was the dress and the neat shoes that Sai told me would look more school-like. I stripped myself bare, removing my underwear as well and threw the dress over my head after having put the weird bra on that made it look like I had actual boobs, carefully guiding the neck line around the wig so that it wouldn't drag it down along with it. I smoothed the dress out to give it more room to fold neatly like it was supposed to at the bottom.

After dealing with the short, blue dress, I snatched the panties away from the couch and quickly pulled them on, not thinking about what it might feel like.

'Why in the world would a guy be thankful to have a girl's panties is beyond me…these things will give me wedgies before I even start talking in the class!' I could only think about how agonizing the panties felt on me and I began to wonder where and how did Sai manage to pick these up.

Since the students were expecting Naruto Uzumaki to show up, they would know by the back pack style I had so I managed to find an old purse of my mom's and slung it over my shoulder, put the shoes on and headed for the door. It was still a bit early to be going to school but hey, I had to prove I wasn't Naruto with every move and action I did.

As soon as I stepped through the school doors and had placed my so called girly feet onto the school floor, every girl minus the ones that never talked or socialized with others, all stopped walking just to stare at the new girl. I got a few scowls and remarks from some of them but chose to ignore it and walked down the halls until Kiba saw me pass him at a corner and began following me like a lost puppy.

"If I ever needed prey to stalk, you'd be the first to know" Kiba flashed a toothy smile at me.

"Stick to your dream girl and we'll be friends in no time" I couldn't believe what had just come out of my mouth. I could have sworn that voice of mine was a girl's.

"N-Naruto!" I stopped and glared at him, hoping to burn his eyes.

"Do you want everyone to know who I am?" I asked him and gave him a humph, and walked away from the stray dog, hoping to get to the principal's office before the bell had a chance to ring. I knew it was rough talk for Kiba to endure, but if I was to go all female for this mission, I needed to at least have a woman's sense of anger and frustration or to what we males would call, peer abuse.

I got to the principal's office in three minutes of fast walking and found my way around to the principal herself. Tsunade. A woman who was said to be the toughest and youngest girl, gang leader. Both Kiba and myself dared not to cross her on the bad side. Hopefully pretending to be a girl would allow me to get away with a few things that a guy could never do.

My heart raced at the thought of me walking and parading around like a girl but was actually a guy. I stuck my purse closer to me than it already was and prayed for a miracle to happen that I wouldn't have to set my classes up so detailing.

"NEXT!" A girl that looked to be the same age as me, came out crying like a banshee. I pitied the girl and hoped Tsunade was in a well enough mood for a new girl.

"U-um…my cousin is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to transfer schools" I spoke out and peeked my head around the corner of the door just in case she were willing to throw something at me, I'd be out the door by then.

"I don't really see any resemblance but, I'll take your word for it. What classes are you willing to take and what school are you transferring from?"

"Oh, I was actually born in America and I attended a school there"

"Alright…what classes would you be interested in and…tell me where you live" I could see her eyes were trying to pierce through me to get me to confess the big lie I was telling.

"I was thinking of the classes that my cousin might have taken and I'm staying at the Uzumaki residence for the time being"

"Well…just tell me your name and I'll set something up with the teachers that your cousin have, but one more thing…where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"My family is having troubles right now and Naruto-kun went overseas to tell his father about the family meeting coming up and…my name is Takahashi Nanaka, a pleasure to meet you "

"I guess he isn't as brain dead as I thought he was, you can go now. My secretary, Shizune, will guide you through the halls to your classes. Welcome to M.A. academy"

'She thinks I'm brain dead does she?' I smiled while thinking of the rude comment she placed on 'Naruto' and followed the short woman with black hair, Shizune.

Shizune showed me where my classes were and asked if I wanted a tour of the entire school. I quickly refused and ran inside, waiting for the teacher to show up. All that was required of my skills now was to talk to Hinata about who she liked, what she liked and of course the ultimate question…where would she go if she was asked out by a guy.

I glanced at the class clock and realized what time it was. The bell was about to ring any second and I found it too hard to stand for so long just waiting for a bell.

"Ok class, take your books out and whatever pencils you have so we can get started. Young lady, might I ask what you're doing out of your seat?" I closed my eyes and opened them again to reveal them as huge, shining orbs to ail my attempt.

"I'm sorry sensei, I'm new here and I didn't know which seat was already taken"

"Oh, uh…just tell me your name"

"I'm Takahashi Nanaka, Naruto's cousin" I said cheerfully.

"Eh? You're related to that dumb kid?" I was astounded that Tsunade wasn't the only one to say things behind my back or think of me as a weird student.

"Err…yeah I am" I gave the teacher a small laugh to show I agreed with him that I was a dumb kid.

"Well if Naruto's not showing up anytime soon, just take his seat for the time being"

'Perverted teacher!' I thought to myself before taking my rightful seat next to Kiba.

"_Doing good so far, Naruto"_ I responded with a single glare and pouted while listening to the teacher at the front.

All of the hard stuff was done and over with, all I had to do now was wait for lunch to come around so I could have a long and boring chat with Hinata. Surprisingly, I didn't seem too tired like I was yesterday during class. For some weird reason, I actually liked dressing up as a girl and having people notice me. I know what some people might say about me but I guess it's just how I was born.

* * *

Things were going great! I was becoming part of the girl world already during the big lunch fest. I got a few things from Hinata and would soon report back to Kiba about what she had told me. I was actually having a really fun time chatting with them. Like I was an actual girl interacting with the other girls.

"Another dumb blonde to add to the ranks huh?" I stopped eating the egg roll that I had bought from the cafeteria and snapped my head back to see who was calling me dumb.

A man that looked to be my age but a bit taller than me, stood behind me with a few buddies of his, laughing away at the stupid remark. His raven coloured hair fit his stupid, ugly head perfectly. I locked eyes with him, proving to him I wasn't scared of anything. His eyes were like a dark, night forest that you could get lost in. His skin was slightly paler than mine was and had his uniform undershirt flapping open for all the girls to see. But I found it irresistible to look away from his bare chest, noticing that not a single hair had popped up on it.

He smirked at me and gave me a cruel look before walking away. I began to forget completely about the mission and could only think of how infuriating the man was to me. I began stuffing down the left over egg roll that I had been holding in my hands.

"Don't worry about Sasuke-kun, he's alright if you get to know him better"

"What's there to like about him, I hate his attitude!" I calmed down for a bit before listening to what the girl with pink hair had to say.

"It's a proven fact that he likes blondes but you should be lucky he actually talked to you, he's the hottest guy here on campus and he hardly ever talks to the other blondes around here"

"If he's so great, why aren't you dying your hair blonde?" snappy remark from a girl to another girl but it was the truth I was asking.

"Well…" The girl looked away and her head sort of fell to the side as if pointing someone out to me. I looked to see where her head was pointing at and saw a guy with the bushiest eyebrows around.

His hair was cut into a neat, clean bowl and his eyes were that of an insect's. As if he had just explored a new world and was overjoyed with happiness of finding it. I dreaded the thought of seeing a young, pretty girl like this one dating or marrying a guy with insect-like features. The new adventures I would have as a girl…was beginning to start. I felt excited like I was going on a class trip or something to an exotic land.

* * *

A/n: hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to upload another tomorrow if I'm not too bagged out from seeing my grandma again. PLEASE!!! Tell me what you think of it!!!

(1): For truth, I like sleeping on the couch since my parents sleep on them. But instead, I'm stuck with a bed ^^

(2): For truth, I was playing truth or dare when I was six with a friend of mine and his older brother and I was dared to lick their cat's poop but I chickened out and my friend took over for me. :)


	3. Cutting to the punch!

**Oh boy, I'm loving this story by the minute. Got to see some of my classmates while registering at my school so I'm in a cheery mood. But can you believe the day I've had?? On my dear old adventure and I'm sure Kanna and Natsume would agree that it was a disgusting site. My mom and I found a dead beaver or raccoon or something that looked like a beaver, on the side of the road while on our long walk to the hospital. Never again will I walk! I only walked because of the darn bees chasing me. _**

**Warning: Definitely some swearing and a shounen-ai scene, but nothing else!**

**Disclaimer: You're sadly mistaken if you thought I owned this interesting series of manga and anime.**

* * *

It's been two days since my great transformation and I was beginning to wonder what some of the girls had been talking about. They talk about some of the weirdest things that a guy would never talk about. A thing that only girls had happen to them that guys could never understand and probably wouldn't want to experience at all. Just the thought of it made my skin crawl. Hinata, my new best friend and would soon become Kiba's girlfriend, was nice enough to explain to me what the other girls were talking about. Since I was pretending, I had to tell them that I was a late bloomer.

The mission was going all good and well. Until the stupid bastard that called me a dumb blonde kept making moves on me not to mention in public! His attitude is all that drives me insane especially that cocky smile of his. It had been burned into my brain that this man was no ordinary high school student and would surely want to play games with people like me. I was constantly watching for him and hoping he wouldn't make any funny moves or say something in front of everyone.

"Takahashi, want to share some of my rice balls?" I grinned at the request that Hinata had made and grabbed one from her box slowly, letting her know I wasn't hungry enough to eat a cow.

"Thanks!" I replied and bit into it.

The cafeteria had been as busy as a pizza restaurant and had students crawling for food. It amazed me that no one in the line up had gotten trampled on. Although the classes were the same and boring time of the day, lunch was really something to look forward to. My worst dream had come true. Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard that I've hated for only two days and had gotten me this upset, had actually changed all his classes and began taking the same course I had been taking!

I tried hard not to let that little comment he said get to me but it agitated me to no end. I felt like I had no chance at finishing the mission. But I couldn't give up now, not after all that I've been through. The humility of dressing up as a girl was not so bad now that I'm sort of in a girl's shoes. Which I was, literally. Kiba has been so persistent and is always asking all kinds of questions that it was hard to hear any of them. I took a drink from my juice box when something small hit the back of my head. I looked back and saw the demon standing before me.

"Stupid jerk, get lost! And don't ever come near me!" Without thinking, I aimed my juice box straight at him and squirted until there was nothing left.

All the girls at the table were shocked to see the ever-so-great Uchiha, wet from one little juice box. His eyes sort of slanted at me and I got the feeling he wasn't going to let this situation go. I gazed around at the guys and girls who were in the cafeteria and wondered why they looked so shocked just from seeing a guy get rejected from a girl. I saw Kiba three tables down from me and saw him waving for me to come over. I smiled lightly and excused myself from the table of girls and ran to the table that Kiba was at.

"Only two days and you're screwing things up!" I pouted angrily and sat down next to him.

"I'm not screwing up, if I was, I wouldn't know that Hinata's favourite colour was purple" I stared at the bastard that dared to throw something at my head when I wasn't looking while chatting with my friend.

"R-really?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'd like ten yen for this small information"

"You ass, I saved your butt how many times? And this is the thanks I get! Getting ripped off from you doing me a favour!"

"Hmm…I feel kind of hot with this wig on my head, I think I should take it off now…" I was about to reach for the wig until Kiba's hands grabbed my arms and pulled them down.

"Alright, but stop causing a scene with the Uchiha kid. It's bad enough my friend is dressing up like a girl"

"I never caused it, he did. Stupid moron deserves this kind of treatment for calling me a dumb blonde"

"You know, I once heard that if you're really thinking of what the person said to you, it means you like them" My face turned red from what I had just heard my friend say.

"If you ever mention that saying again, I'll personally embarrass you in front of Hinata. Don't think I won't just cause you're my best friend. I hate that idiot and couldn't care less what he had to say!" I pounded my fist on the table and left without another word being said.

I drooped my head low, making it look like I was hurt by Kiba, just in case there were any watchers. While walking the girl strut, I kept feeling that I wasn't the only one walking these halls. Although there could be a bunch of people behind me just further down, but I had the distinct feeling that they were following me. Scared and angry at the same time that someone would follow me, I panicked and hurried toward the nearest girl's washroom.

As my steps quickened their pace, the feet behind me also started walking fast. The fast walking soon turned into a run. I was known for my speed during gym activities but whoever this guy was behind me was also a pretty good runner to be catching up with my pace of running. I stopped to catch my breath, afraid that the sweat on my forehead would drip down to my cheeks and wash the cover up away. I wiped my forehead and looked back to see the grinning Uchiha standing behind me once again.

'This guy…he's not even sweating!' I thought to myself while the man's eyes softened just a bit.

"You're a pretty good runner. No wonder I like stalking you"

"Y-you WHAT?" The man was laughing to himself like he had just made a funny.

"That's right. I stalk you" But this was a bad sign of stalking me. If he found out who I really was, he was sure to tell everyone.

"Well stop it. I don't need some commenting goofball to stalk me! I'd rather choose an axe murder over you any day!" Proud of myself, I walked away with pride.

"What if I refuse to stop?"

'Wh-what the…how the hell did he get in front of me so fast?!' Was all that I could think before he did the most disgusting thing in the entire universe.

His lips moved closer to mine and as far as I could tell, my legs were somehow too weak to even move an inch away from the man. His closed eyes and his lips all looked so…surprisingly dreamy and I felt trapped. I snapped my head sideways hoping he would give up on the stupid move but he refused to give up and planted a kiss on my cheek. My eyes snapped open with shock.

"If you tense up too much, you'll get grey hairs" I drew my hands into fists and raised one of them to his face but nothing interacted.

I blinked in surprise at my own hand and wondered why there was water in my eyes. I dropped the hand that I was about to use on the Uchiha and wiped the water with my fingers. What the hell could I be possibly crying about?! This definitely wasn't me. I covered my mouth with my hands and continued to cry over something that I never knew what it was. Sasuke stared at me in shock but didn't even move to get out of the way so that I could go into the girl's stall.

"God, I was just kidding, stop acting like such a little girl" I stopped my crying and punched Sasuke in the face.

"You jerk!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran off, leaving the injured man alone with his new black eye.

* * *

**A/n: Interesting isn't it?? SAY YES DAMMIT !!! Well hope to hear from you readers soon ^^**


	4. Practice makes perfect!

**And we're back on live, today at the H.K.N.T studios. Today, we have another live chapter of 'The other side of torture'. Read on my readers ^^**

**Warning: Contains violence and cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Naruto-related at all! Or the lyrics in here!**

* * *

I gulped for the third time today, looking at the poster that was on the wall in front of me. The moron that had the nerve to kiss me yesterday and the nerve to stalk me put aside telling me he was, was on the very poster that I stared at. Was this for real? Was Sasuke really that much of an importance to all the girls who routed for him? He was a high school idol that sang every year for the once-a-year talent show contest. I heard his voice was supposed to sound like that of an angel's but that's just a rumour. There's no way in hell that this guy's voice could sound like an angel.

'This is probably why he's stalking me…just to find an inspiring song to sing to all the students. Nothing special…but…why do I feel so down now just thinking of that theory?'

"Naruto, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Shut up you idiot, I'm under cover…now what is it?"

"Have you spoken to Hinata about the talent show?"

"Oh, you mean that stupid contest where that dumb Uchiha will be singing? No…why?"

"I was going to enter that contest you moron, she might not even go if you don't! She's your new best friend so help me by going to it!" Without letting me say anything, he ran off down the hallway.

'I wonder what he's got to show off…not much I suppose' I headed for my locker which was just a few steps away until something ugly blocked my path.

"Excuse me, you're in my way!" I snapped at the person without even looking up to see their face.

"You're excused…princess" My face grew red and I went to punch him in the face but he caught my hand.

His hair was as white as the snow and there were two strange, red dots in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were so…simple. Jus a plain look on his face not even frowning or grinning while stopping my fist. I shook my hand free from his and took a step back.

"Forgive me for being in your way, but can you show me to the office?"

"Uh…sure" I erased his fast movement from my mind and led him to the office toward the ever-so-crazy; Tsunade.

"You are very pretty"

"Um, thanks I guess"

"What's your name? I am Kaguya Kimimaro"

"Really, I just got here just a few days ago. I'm Takahashi Nanaka, but since you're new here, you can call me Nana" I knew being friendly would help ease some of the new guys and the old.

"Nanaka, the girls and I are going to rehearse, are you in the contest as well?" The girl who was also known as Haruno Sakura, was actually inviting me to rehearse with them. I thought for a minute.

'This could be a chance to get Hinata to come with me to the show…'

"O-Okay, I'll be there in a second" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Who are they?" I glanced at the new guy who had called himself Kimimaro and smiled a little.

"They're my friends, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari"

"Is this the office?"

"Yep, I got to go, but just ask for Tsunade, nice meeting you!" I ran off in a hurry to try and catch up to the girls.

The school allowed all students who were participating, to take the day off to practice for tomorrow's big event. I felt nervous yet at the same time, anxious to be able to join in this strange contest. The winner would receive a trip to the hot springs along with four others by choice of the winner on who can go along. It would be a nice change of pace to be able to skip classes and go to the springs.

* * *

"Oh? The dumb blondes are also joining the contest?"

"Oh no…who let this stray cat in here? Someone call the pet control"

"Nanaka-chan, how come you're here?" I stopped my mouth from chatting and looked over to see Sai standing on one of the many stages that the company owned.

"Sai!" I ran toward him and hugged him as if he were my only teddy bear.

"_How did you know what the name was?"_

"_Huh? Oh…I had a run-in with your real cousin. She says your father won't be coming back for a while"_

"Seriously?" I dropped my hands after hearing that,

"I'm sure he'll be back in no time"

"Nanaka, who's this guy? Do you know him?" Temari, almost as brutal as the great Tsunade herself.

"Yeah, he's a friend of our family"

"It is a pleasure to meet you young ladies, My name is Sai. Now if you'll excuse me miss Takahashi, I have quite the work load to do" we bowed to each other.

"Come on Nanaka, we found a booth!" Before Sasuke could say anymore to us, Sakura had already pulled Temari and I inside the small but colourful room.

The couch was made of fake leather but offered very cushy cushions to sit on. Temari sat next to me while Sakura sat between Ino and I. I suddenly became nervous since I had no clue on how to sing all that well. It was like only yesterday that the music teacher I had in middle school was threatening to throw herself out the window if she ever had to hear my voice again.

"Ok, Nanaka, you can go first, what song do you want to sing?" I gulped and only one song came to my mind.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself singing in the bathroom at home. It was what I did while I was in the shower.

Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayonara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu  
ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
jirettai no nan notte? baby~

arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wa sosorarenai  
omoitoori ni ikanai toki datte  
jinsei suteta mon janai tte

doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "uun. nandemo nai"  
sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashikunai  
sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?  
The flavor of life

wasurekakete ita hito no omoi wo totsuzen omoidasu koro  
furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to sunao ni yorokobitai yo

daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute atatakana mirai  
teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai  
"arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

When I finished the last part, the three girls next to me cheered for me.

"I thought I had a crappy voice" I scratched the back of my head nervously as Temari went ahead to do one.

My throat suddenly felt thirsty so I went to get a drink from the vending machine. I excused myself from the room while they practiced and headed for the machines down the hall but I stopped when my ears picked up something interesting. Although it was a male's voice, I couldn't help but stop and listen to the wonderful song that was being sung. I hurried back a few rooms and looked through the window and noticed the Uchiha was actually singing his heart out.

Tsutaetakute tsutawaranakute  
Toki ni wa suna wo ni narezuni

Naita kisetsu wo koeta bokura wa  
Ima totemo kagayaiteruyo

Sorezore egaku  
Shiawase no katachi wa kasanai ima ookina ai ni naru  
Zutto futari de ikite yukou

Hyakunen saki mo ai wo chikau yo  
Kimi wa boku no subete sa  
Shinjiteiru tada shinjiteru  
Onaji toki wo kizamu hitoe

Donna kimi mo donna bokudemo  
Hitotsu hitotsu ga itoshi  
Kimi ga ireba nanimo iranai  
Kitto to shiawaseni suru kara

Ame no naka de kimi wo matteta  
Yasashisa no imi sae shiradzu  
Sure chigai ni kizutsuita yoru  
Soredemo koko made kitanda

Dakega he no nai  
Deai wa kiseki wo tsunaide ku  
Omoi de kasanariyau

Hajimari no uta nani hibide

Donna toki mo sasaete kureta warai naita nakama e  
Kokoro tomete tada hitotsu dake okuru kotoba wa arigatou

Hyakunen saki mo ai wo chikau wo  
Kimi wa boku no subete sa

Aishiteiru tada aishiteru  
Onaji asu yakusoku shiyou

Sekaiju ni tada hitori dake boku wa kimi wo eranda  
Kimi to ireba donna mirai mo zutto kagayaiteirukara

I could feel my heart stopping for merely a split second and felt it start again. Who would have thought that he really did have an angel's voice? I shook my head to rid myself of the heartfelt song that I just witnessed and kept going for the vending machines. I dug into the pocket of my skirt and pulled out two 500 yen coins. I held onto one of them while putting the other into the middle vending machine. The only drink I could ever get into was strawberry milk juice boxes.

The machine accepted my coin and delivered the drink to my hand. I lifted it out of its misery of being inside a vending machine all its short life and opened up the straw, releasing whatever air was trapped within the wrapper and poked the straw into the box.

"Planning to spray me with your juice again?" I scowled at Sasuke who in return, smirked and copied me teasingly.

"As if I'd waste 500 yen on you!" I stuck my nose in the hair and held onto my juice box while I walked back to the karaoke room.

"Whatever…dumb blonde"

"Sasuke! YOU JERK!" I had finally blown a fuse and struck my juice box at him, only the juice did not hit his face but instead hit someone else.

I backed away slowly hoping Sasuke would get the blame for it but apparently not. This man was a bit taller than Sasuke and much more scarier than he was. In fact, I don't think there could ever be a person that was scarier than the guy standing behind Sasuke. For some reason his lips were a green color and his hair was a little on the albino side but also had a tint of blue in it. One part of his hair had covered his right eye.

"You bitch…you'll pay for that" I backed away again.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" I blinked and looked at the other boy that had just appeared. Apparently this boy was a twin of the other and it confused me to no end.

"This wench got me wet!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Come on, it's only milk. Like they say, can't cry over spilled milk, right?" The other boy smiled at his brother and got him to calm down.

"I'll remember your face" I gulped.

"Please forgive my brother, he means well but has a problem showing emotions right. I'm Sakon and this is my twin brother Ukon"

"Oh, it's quite all right. My name is Takahashi Nanaka"

"What a wonderful name, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Gakkan Urayasu high school, where do you go?" I could see Sasuke was not up to friendly chit-chat but this was all I could do just to calm the situation down.

"Really? I'm transferring to that school in a few days"

"I totally forgot, sorry but, I got to go. Bye Sasuke, Ukon, Sakon!" I waved goodbye and hurried off.

"humph" Sasuke grunted and went back into his room to practice the chosen song.

"She seems to be really nice, I like this woman…mother always did tell us to grow up and find a nice girl"

"You're not serious are you?"

"I am. And you should not treat girls badly, especially her. She has something about her that seems…inspiring. Don't you think?"

"I suppose. I hope this school is more fascinating then our last school"

* * *

A/n: Whoa, look at the time. In the next chappie, we'll get to hear their songs out on stage. Singing for all the kids at the school ^^ If you want to find out what the songs are, ask me in your review! :)


	5. Alone in time!

**Gomen, for not writing up another chapter! I had a bit of a traumatizing day and night that none of you would understand how bad it was -_- Well…to start things off, my great grandmother complained a lot about how it was like boot camp there. On top of that, a few hours later at home I had to save my mom from a near death situation. *sigh* Sorry again for not writing this up ^^**

**Warning: May contain scenes with violence and course language. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs that are being sung in this chapter ^^**

* * *

In most minds, some men would give up on a job like this. This sort of job was definitely not easy for me. For some reason, I found myself liking the new life I was having. I actually felt a bit at home and at the same time accepted. When I was Uzumaki Naruto, no one would pay attention to Kiba and I and it felt like we were the only kids to have understood each other. We had known each other since kindergarten.

I felt my heart pump with each breath I inhaled and exhaled. The heat of the moment of everyone watching me grew and grew as though I was a piece of meat for a lion. I gulped and tried to calm myself down so that I would be able to sing the song with pride.

"And now, a student from Kakashi's class…Miss Takahashi Nanaka, will sing the ever so beautiful song, Flavour of life!" I smiled and blushed as the crowds of students cheered me on.

I cleared my throat and awaited the music to start. As it started playing, I closed my eyes to picture myself alone. My voice could be heard through the halls of the school that surrounded the large gym full of people.

* * *

Four to five minutes later my interesting voice disappeared into the music as the music ended slowly. I opened my eyes and smiled as everyone in the audience cheered for me. I bowed slightly and got off the stage as quickly as I could. The bravery of going up there and dressed like a girl, singing, was about to give me a heart attack. I made my way slowly to the refreshment stand where they held all sorts of snacks and beverages.

My legs felt weaker than a twig that could be snapped in two in less then a second. I pulled out a handkerchief out of my skirt pocket and wiped away a bit of sweat from my forehead and cheeks but not so hard to have wiped the cover up away. I sat down on one of the chairs next to the refreshment table and drank some water. I could feel as though someone were watching me. And this wasn't a glare from Sasuke's. It felt colder, darker and…a word that I hated the most, scarier.

I glanced around nervously, giving in to my suspicions and looked for anyone looking at me as Sasuke got onto the stage and began to sing his song. Everyone had their backs turned to me and no one seemed to be watching me from afar. But I could still feel the murderous glare on my back, like someone really hated my guts or worse…wanted me dead.

"Nanaka-chan, that was beautiful singing" I smiled at Hinata as she took a seat next to me.

"It was nothing. I never knew I could sing like that!" I laughed a little and took another drink.

"Have you seen Kiba-kun around?" I could tell she was nervous just saying his name.

"Yeah, he's singing next"

"D-do you know what s-song it is?"

"Hmm…nope. But I'm sure it's a romance kind"

"Stupid blonde, don't you know your history? You can't tell from a real romance song to a fake?"

"Last I checked, the romancing type of songs don't exist on emo planet"

"Nanaka-chan, I don't think-" Hinata was about to say something but didn't say any more after Kimimaro had walked up to us.

"I must say, that was an excellent performance dear princess"

"Uh…yeah, whatever"

"Oh? You must be the new boy. Let me lay a couple of ground rules…one, you don't step a foot near Takahashi, two, try not to get your dirty hands on her and three, don't get in my way"

"My my, such eagerness to get under her skirt, don't you think so miss Takahashi?" I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Kimimaro was saying.

"S-Sasuke!" I literally broke the glass in my hand and whatever water was still left, had now been poured onto my skirt.

"Oh, I was just kidding!" I waited for Kiba to hurry and finish his song before doing any damage to Sasuke.

"And you Kaguya-kun! I am really starting to dislike your weird attitude!" I stood up and whipped the chair that I was sitting on, at the both of them.

"Naru- I mean, Nanaka!" Kiba jumped off the stage and stood in front of me as if he were trying to protect me or block my way of creating bodily harm.

"Kiba-kun!" If I was a real girl, I had to pound like one. So I did. I pounded on the back of Kiba gently.

"No one hurts this girl unless I say so" I blushed a little but pouted after knowing what he meant.

"So this Kiba is interested in miss Takahashi too?" Kiba blushed slightly, forgetting I was a boy.

I looked over at Hinata and saw her shocked expression. This day had turned ugly. I felt like I was a prize to be won. I couldn't take the pressure of all the students watching and ran out of the gym like a coward would.

'This is too much for me!' I thought to myself and stopped running and sat on one of the benches just outside the school.

"Naruto" I glanced up and my eyes widened with terror.

The same man that had no time for me at all and had left me to join his friends overseas to study for a stupid exam that I had no clue was really about other then science studies. I stood up and backed away a bit. The shock of finding out that I was like a prize and then to meet my dad at my school was all too much for me to handle. But how could father be that quick as to get off the boat when I heard he wasn't going to be coming back for a while? It was just yesterday that Sai told me of his work duties.

"What is it?" His cold stare gave me a chill. He glared at me as if I should never have been born.

"I paid a little visit to Sai. My men then informed me that Sai had seen you just this past week and you want to know what they told me? They exclaimed that my own son had begun to dress up like a girl. Now at first I couldn't believe it but now…to see my son dressed like this…it's a shame to our family"

The very words I was hoping to avoid. That stern voice he had when he was going to say it, I was afraid of this moment. But to happen so soon. I fought back the tears that urged to stream down my face.

"You shall not ever come home again. If you do, I'll send the dogs after you and make sure they destroy the shameful son you have become" With that said, my father turned and walked away from me. Back to his rich looking limo and the driver awaiting his every order.

I collapsed to the ground, realizing what had just took place. There was no where for me to go. No one would take me in. Kiba would just be pushed away from Hinata even more and Sasuke was too much of an idol to everyone to keep a girl at his place. Kaguya Kimimaro, the man had such a weird name and seemed to be so calm and collected. There was also no way he could accept me into his house, wherever it may be and there was no way I would either. His intentions seemed odd.

I sighed and pulled myself up, dusting off my uniform. Keeping it dirty would prove I had no where to go. I wiped the small tears away with my sleeve and walked away from the school. I had to know what happened to my friend. I had to know what my father had done to him in order to make my friend talk. I just hoped I wasn't too late. I broke off into a run. Something or someone was telling me that something big was about to happen, or worse…had already begun to move.

* * *

"So this is the prissy little princess that gave the order to kill him?" The man sneered while looking at the picture.

"We believe so. I'm sorry to be meddling sir but…why is this girl so important to find?"

"Why? You wouldn't understand. The studies have finally shown themselves. This girl possesses something that shouldn't belong in our world"

"You're not going to…kill her…are you?"

"No, merely study on her but not to kill. Get the others ready and find this girl. You do know where she is right?"

"Yes…"

"Then go!" The man snapped at the set of twins and glanced at the picture again.

'Soon my child, you will see what your uncle has been planning for you'

* * *

A/n: Oh dear! Whatever will Naruto do?? Don't worry, not the end yet!


	6. Chemical theory?

**Got bored so I wanted to upload this chapter for my readers out there!!!**

**Warning: Cursing and violence and a small scene between boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters that have been announced.**

* * *

I stopped running and looked up at the karaoke building that I last saw Sai at and ran inside. The halls were almost empty which made it possible for me to search a little longer if needed and a bit faster. I heard a coughing sound coming from one of the rooms and went to check it out. Sure enough, it was Sai. My friend for only a year and had done so much for me already had been completely bruised all because of me. But I had to wonder. Why would my father do so much just to find me and tell me not to come back home? There was a bigger threat on its way and I could feel it.

I looked into the room and noticed that Sai was beaten up pretty badly and ran inside. He had been laying down the entire time, coughing. His right eye had been punched and his jaw looked as though it was going to fall off. I had to fight back the tears so I could see clearly and hoisted the older man up. His legs didn't seem to be damaged at all but I could tell he wasn't in a walking mood. I took out a cloth that was hanging from Sai's back pocket and wiped his face from all the blood that had been plastered on his face.

The minutes ticked by like nothing as we both got outside of the building. I called for a taxi and asked the man to go to the Uzumaki residence. It wasn't hard to find since everyone in Japan knew who the Uzumaki's were. The driver complied with the destination and dropped us off in short time. I paid the driver and got Sai out of the car first and then myself.

I looked around, hoping my father wasn't serious about the dogs. As I noticed that all checkpoints were clear, I helped Sai up the steps of the front door and got the both of us inside.

'Stupid old man. Says all that and still doesn't come home' I thought as I helped Sai onto the black leathered couch.

He grunted a bit and opened his eyes a little. I frowned after getting the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry Sai…this was all my fault"

"Actually…it's mine" My cousin who was a few years older than I had came out from behind the curtains.

"W-what do you mean your fault?"

"I mean, Kabuto-san is up to no good"

"Who the hell is Kabuto?"

"You remember how I got kidnapped ten years ago? Your father did everything just to find me"

"Well yeah, you were family"

"Naruto-kun, you know that's not true. Ever since auntie died, he went down hill and basically uses work as an excuse not to come home"

"Why is Sai hurt because of me? Why does he have to suffer for me dressing up like this?"

"Although Kabuto doesn't know I know this. Uncle wanted to keep you safe. Kabuto and whatever baddies are on his side know where you and uncle live so your father didn't want to see you get hurt or kidnapped because of a mistake"

"What mistake? And who is this guy anyway?"

"He was your father's partner during school. Kabuto hated your father for being smart and supposedly tried to destroy him but…then your father made a deal with Kabuto to ensure nothing would happen to the future of the Uzumaki family. Kabuto and your father designed their own treaty and designed a weird chemical that can make a human being powerful then that of an average human. Being a stupid kid when I was younger, I swallowed it. Ever since I can remember, my anger has grown badly because of the chemical and it's what Kabuto wants. It's in my blood so he's probably looking for you now that you revealed my name"

"That has got to be the most dumbest and probably the most weirdest explanation I've ever heard"

"Yes, but it makes sense doesn't it?" I nodded in reply.

"Do you know who any of the goons working for him, are?" I asked.

"I think one of them is a set of twins" I looked at her in shock.

"You don't mean…Sakon and Ukon do you?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Met them just yesterday at the karaoke building. Sakon told me he was transferring to my school this coming week"

"Hmm…Naruto, I hope you can find whatever help you can get cause, this is just the beginning"

"I…don't think it's possible"

"Why's that?"

"I made a fool out of Kiba in front of the girl he loves and Sasuke probably thinks I'm in love with Kiba"

"Alright, hurry up with Sai so we can leave"

"Say what?"

"This little contest is still running isn't it?"

"I think so but what does that have to do with it?"

"Well let's just say there are a few things we need to do there" Without anymore talking, she pushed me out the door.

She grabbed my arm and made me run the whole time, back to the school. I gulped as I heard cheering coming from inside the building. Nanaka smiled at me and ran inside. The room was less crowded but was easy to spot the people or whoever it was we were looking for.

"Nanaka! We were so worried about you!" Temari, Ino and Sakura came running up to me.

"I…" I felt a nudge at the back of me from Nanaka.

The time had come for me to tell them who I really was. Or so my cousin would have liked for me to do. As if I could let down the girl charm so easily.

"I was…" I started pouring fake tears to get them to start hugging me. While their backs were turned to my cousin I winked at Nanaka.

"You were?"

"My uncle kicked me out…and told me if I ever went there again he'd send the dogs after me!" I poured more tears into the feeling.

"N-Nanaka, what happened?" I winked at Kiba as well and shifted my eyes toward the real Nanaka.

"Kiba-kun, long time no see!" The real Nanaka hugged Kiba.

"You're crushing me"

"Oh! Sorry, don't know my own strength…"

"Literally" I said under my breath.

"Kiba, we sort of have a little situation and it would really help if you came with us"

"Is Nanaka in some sort of trouble?" I backed away from the girls that were hugging me to death and hid behind my cousin.

Sasuke was the last person I wanted to tell my secret to. From not knowing who Sasuke Uchiha was to the person falling head over heels for. It was really confusing me but as my cousin told me, it would be better to have company. Nanaka saw I was in no condition to tell the secret just yet so she let me slide for a while.

"You could say that and…we need all the help we can get so you and dog breath here are coming with us!" Before Sasuke could reply, Nanaka grabbed both Sasuke and Kiba out of the gym with me trailing behind.

"Nanaka, who is this girl? Is she your twin?"

"Uh…long story, you'll understand once we get to the place where we need to go"

My cousin led the two out the door and called for a limo to pick us up. We got in the back and were driven to the building that the madman was currently staying at.

* * *

As the limo pulled up to the designated place, the twins that Sasuke and I saw yesterday were standing outside the building. The driver opened the door to let us out but got shot with a dart in the neck.

"You guys saw that right?" I could tell Sasuke was worried about what was going on.

"I should basically say this now just in case we die here…this was all Kiba's fault!!"

"You dumb ass, you agreed to it!"

"None of you are at fault Ok? If I am to see another bright and shiny day, then we can't be at each other's throats until we're done with this issue"

"Sasuke stays in this car and does not move"

"No way am I staying here after what I just witnessed. What if you get hurt?" I blushed as Sasuke rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"Nanaka, take Kiba and meet the twins, I'll catch up with you guys later" Nanaka got the hint and took Kiba with her.

"Hold on, her name is Nanaka too?" I took out the contacts and began to cry again as I removed the wig.

"The stupid dope that sits next to Kiba?"

"Gee, thanks for the great name you stupid jerk!" I swatted him over the head and turned away.

"Wait…so does this mean you didn't actually like me?"

"God, does the whole world revolve around you? You made me fall in love, you stalked me and even admitted it, why wouldn't I fall for you?"

"Wow, Naruto, you actually like me?" I pouted and looked him in the eyes.

"Only a pumpkin would fall for you and you should be happy since it's a rare sight for a pumpkin to fall for anyone"

"Hey is that an insult?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Sasuke" I got out of the car and joined up with Nanaka.

"Takahashi-san, who are these guys?"

"Well the one that sort of looks like me is my cousin who you met yesterday and his boyfriend and a friend of our family"

"That was a…boy?" Sakon and Ukon looked at each other and blushed bright red.

"Sorry for flattening your tires guys"

"Sakon, Ukon…think you could help us out? _I promise to get some really cool pictures of my cousin sleeping in very erotic ways_" I strained my ears to hear what my cousin was whispering to the twins.

"You got a deal!" My cousin who could have easily pass as my older sister, followed the two boys inside.

"Whatever happens inside…I'll shield you from any harm" I blushed after hearing the words and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, I know guys like Sasuke, he's just a trouble maker for us"

"Naruto, do you hear something?"

"Stupid ass, I'm going in first!" I sighed as Kiba ran inside, next to Nanaka.

"You know Naruto…that uniform really suits you well"

'One…' I thought to myself.

"I've never noticed you in your boy uniform but this one would definitely turn men gay instantly"

'Two'

I felt a hand squeeze my butt cheeks.

'Three' I took Sasuke's hand and threw him over my shoulder, causing him to land flat on his back.

"PERVERT!"

"Ah! YOU'RE WELCOME"

* * *

A/n: Wow…Sasuke's a horn dog huh? LOL review folks I want lots!! Not over yet ^^


	7. Lovers quarrel

**OMG! I'm so very sorry that I didn't post this up until now. It was only the second day back at school and I feel swamped. But to brighten up my days of life at school, I'm in guitar class so it seems pretty cool so far considering the fact I've never actually played one before. And there's only one song that I want to play on it. Walking with a ghost.(The song).**

**Warning: Contains Violence and course language unavailable to the young ears or in this case, eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this interesting piece of work but I do love reading it ^^**

* * *

I had the distinct feeling that something or someone was coming and it didn't feel like a friendly greeting. If only Nanaka had suggested for us to get coats before going on a mission this big. The halls were made to look like an old, run-down hospital that has been used ages ago. Nanaka, Sakon and his twin brother seemed to be having a really weird but funny conversation while Kiba just sort of walked behind Nanaka, Sakon and Ukon and was in front of Sasuke and I. The dimmed lights that barely let us see, frightened me a bit. Never having been in a fun house or a haunted one didn't really make me feel left out of the fun that everyone else would be having with their loved ones. I never really understood what the meaning of going in a haunted mansion or house would do to someone.

Sasuke saw what I was staring at and started walking next to me rather than behind me. His very existence seemed odd to me, as if the only one for me to love was him and only him. Out of all the boys and girls I've met recently, Sasuke was the only one that actually paid any real attention to me besides Kiba. Although the girls seemed to like me when I was a girl, the fact that I was never a girl to begin with would never change and lord knows what the girls would do to me if they ever figured out that I wasn't actually Nanaka Takahashi. Especially Temari.

"If this map is correct, we should arrive around here" Nanaka explained and pointed to a spot on the map.

"Do you have a plan that will not involve violence?" Nanaka caught a glance from me and snickered to herself.

She whispered something in Sasuke's ear and made him turn bright red somehow. I tried to listen in on the interesting conversation but Nanaka noticed that I was trying to listen in and shoved the back of her hand in my face. I pouted and looked to the side at the different rooms that were held on the floor level that we were on.

"That's a dirty trick!" I heard Sasuke speak out all of a sudden.

"Please, it worked on Sakon and Ukon didn't it?" The said boys looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"But…this is a human being we're talking about! Not some whore from the streets" I knew once he said the word human that the victim was me once again.

"Naruto will be fine" We all stopped to look at Kiba who had said something unexpectedly.

"Hey wait just a sec, Kiba am I hearing you right?"

"Who else could be saying this?"

"You know, a real friend would not give their friend up without protesting first"

"What are you getting at?" In all my life that I have known Kiba, I have never once seen my best friend act like this. I knew he was a teenager but surely he would be joking around about what might happen between I and whoever this other person was.

"All I'm saying is…I might have chosen the wrong friend to come with us" Kiba and I looked at Nanaka in shock.

"F-fine! If that's the way it's going to be then…I don't want to be his friend any longer!"

"But Kiba-"

"Forget it Naruto, you were doing so well with Hinata that you just had to get the final laugh. Admit it, you were probably laughing at me this whole time about what a loser I must be just to put my best friend through this!"

"If you get lost on your way back out, don't cry to us if you're in trouble" All I could do was let go of the best friend that I once laughed with.

Kiba's back turned again and he began his long walk back out to the real world, away from the dangers and weird stuff that probably went on in here. I wondered why I felt so desperate to hang out with him while in my 'girl disguise'. I guess missing your hang-out-with friends were a little worse then getting dumped by someone you love.

"Naruto…" I looked back at my cousin and smiled softly. There was no reason for me to get upset, after all, I had a mission to complete.

"Let's get this guy before he gets us"

* * *

"Y-you won't get away with this you bastard!" The man who also looked a lot like Naruto Uzumaki, had been drugged and tied up.

"Minato, Minato…whatever shall I do about your loud bellowing?"

"You don't have to do jack shit, what I would like you to do is untie me and let me go scot-free"

"Ha! I bet you'd love it if you could go without helping me once again…but what will you do if I were to…oh I don't know, rip off the legs of your dear niece and son?"

"This chemical was between you and I and I don't think you have the balls to stand up to me like a real man, so you have to drag innocent children in this big mess" The man glowered at Minato and grabbed him by the collar.

"I never liked you. NEVER, from the very beginning that I met you and that ugly face of yours!" The man slapped Minato in the face.

"What are you talking about Kabuto? You've always liked me you just never admitted it"

"You liar!"

"I'll tell you this once and only once…if there could ever be a time that men could get pregnant and conceive the way a female could, you would have been my wife to be. But instead you acted like a little pussy and backed out of the interesting friendship you had with me and bailed!"

"You're a liar and that's all you were ever were to me…you hated me and my very existence. You would always hang around with that awful woman"

"Hey, without her you wouldn't have had the beautiful step-son that you have right now. Right now…Naruto, our son, thinks you're a bad person. Now's the time to show him who you really are"

"You know you're right. I was a pussy but a smart one that you could never surpass. Say goodbye to our son for me, I don't have the privilege of watching him die. Instead, someone else will step in for me. Kimimaro!"

"Yes?"

"See to it that the two princesses get a good taste of what a real chemical tastes like"

"Yes"

* * *

A/n: Oh noes. Naruto, Nanaka, Sakon, Ukon and Sasuke are in big trouble but don't turn that dial and we'll be right back!


	8. Mother, meet your family!

**I really wanted to finish writing in the last chapter but felt I would be adding a whole new thing so I wanted to start fresh with a new chapter. So without further ado, I give you…CHAPTER 8!!**

**Warning: Cursing and violence. And a little something for the fans :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it D:**

* * *

I did not feel good. The feeling of not having your best friend with you at all times was starting to upset me a little. But this was a mission that had all started because of me accepting to look like my older cousin. If there was anyone in this world that I would truly blame for the big mess, it'd be me. Although in reality it was kiba's suggestion, I couldn't possibly let Kiba have the blame. Even if my cousin thought I was innocent, the answer that I had searched for on who to blame had already been answered and could not be answered again. Basically saying, my mind had already been made up and no one was able to change that thought. Not even a best friend.

"_Are you sure he'll be alright?" _

"_It's called self-control or self-discipline"_

"Oh…I see"

"What? What did you see Sasuke?" I turned to look at him, my face was very serious.

"This" Sasuke took my chin and forced his lips onto mine, in front of my cousin and the twins.

My heart was pounding and beating like a steel drum at a festival. His breath vented out of his mouth but not into the cold, dark air but straight for my mouth. My face flushed as red as a tomato. My lips were parted slightly and could not close in time of the oncoming attack that was about to begin. He licked his lips before crashing into me and my blushing face. His right hand was on my ear, caressing it like a baby.

"SASUKE!!!" I could feel his left hand feeling below my butt.

"Hey, I can't help it if you have such girly legs" I raised my fist to his face but someone's palm stopped me from hitting.

"Naruto-kun, if we fight now, we'll be found for sure" My cousin smiled at me meekly.

"He probably has cameras, no bad guy goes without them"

"For once, Naruto has a point" I began thinking of evil ways to rid myself of Sasuke.

"Jerk…" I began to walk forward but bumped into an all too familiar dream.

"Hello…princess. Isn't it fate telling us that we should have been together in the first place?"

"What? Kaguya-san, what are you doing in here?"

"Poor little princess. Have you not seen through my intentions from the beginning?" Kimimaro, the guy with such a strange attitude and an unusual way of speaking to others, was standing in my, Uzumaki Naruto's way!

"And to think I was beginning to like you…get out of our way. If you don't…you'll regret standing there!" Some how a burst of energy flowed through my body and into my hands, allowing me to push the shocked man back.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. My air had been replaced with anew and allowed me to smell different things. My teeth grew fangs, fangs that only a carnivore would have. Fangs that a vampire would have but definitely not as big as the ones that were appearing in my mouth. My hearing was replaced with the best sound a human being could ever ask for. I began crouching on the ground as if some kind of monster was inside of me, ripping its way to my appearance. My face misshaped into that of an animal's. My nose evolved into a dog's nose.

My hands grew into paws and I could feel a tremendous power growing inside. I growled at the man that had stood in my way and was about to attack and would have killed me if I hadn't dodged it. I grew a bushy but wild tail that thrashed about like a whip. My eyes grew black and soulless like that of shark when it sensed blood. I had no idea what had just happened to me but all that was on my mind was…the word protect.

I snarled at Kimimaro and lunged at him but didn't hurt him in a certain way that he'd be killed. I held him off until Nanaka, Sasuke and sakon and his brother made it past. My eyes met with Kimimaro's and I smiled like a fox.

"Don't let me catch you doing this to us again!" I bit his arm but not enough for it to bleed and chased after my cousin to join up again.

* * *

"God damn it…stupid moron can't stop a kid?"

"I forgot to mention one tiny little detail about your son"

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY SON, HE WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Oh stop. Anyways, as I was saying, your son has the chemical in him also only I tampered with the substance so that he may be able to protect Nanaka. Call him her natural guard dog if you will"

"You fed him the chemical?"

"Sure. It didn't harm Nanaka so why should it hurt Naruto? Am I right?"

"You mean to tell me that I've been looking for the chemical in one girl all this time and could have kidnapped this kid a long time ago?"

"If you really wanted the chemical then…yeah"

"Huh…you were always full of surprises. I never knew when you were telling the truth or telling a lie. Here's something new for you too. Once Naruto begins to use that. On instinct, he'll turn into it all in order to protect some girl"

"All the more reason for them to be separated right?"

"So you saw through that too eh?"

"To be a scientist is to look through all data and side effects that a substance contains. To use it would mean you're putting someone's life at risk. But if you separate the main cause from the side effect…you got yourself a once in a lifetime joker on your hands!"

"Enough already! I'll tear that girl's body apart. And when the little doggy comes running for his master…I'll KILL HIM!"

"You are so not cute. Take off those glasses already you don't need them. You should have me instead"

"As if your charms for a girl could work on me. I can not and will not fall to another man's charm"

"You love me, go on say it!" Kabuto grabbed Minato's hair and looked him in the eyes.

"My love for you died along with that woman"

"You know…Naruto would love to have his mother right about now. But he can't. He's alone, cold, desperate for a mother of warmth and above all…scared. Scared because he's the only student to have to go through this weird mutation. All for the sake of protecting his cousin from the likes of your selfish, god forbidden attitude"

"Science can make you do crazy things…I guess…I got jealous of your wife and child and…of you. You were so perfect for science that nothing could get you out of it" Kabuto began untying the man in the chair.

"Not necessarily. I began to wonder what you had been doing most of these years besides looking for the great chemical" Minato wrapped his arms around Kabuto.

"M-Minato!" Kabuto tried as best he could to get the other man's arms off of him.

"Give up. Give your soul to me and I shall see that your body lives to its fullest"

"You…you still remember those strange words you told me so many years ago?"

"How could I not?"

"But you were in love with another"

"She was forced to marry me…I never told Naruto this for it would only hurt him even more…his mother killed herself just to get away from her life"

"She was a fool to leave your side"

"She hated me and everything about me. Even my parents"

Minato kissed along kabuto's neck, causing the man to blush furiously.

"I think you owe my son and niece an apology" Kabuto nodded.

* * *

"Ukon…that was the only spare map we had, why'd you tear it up?"

"I don't know"

"Where's my Naruto? Only love can- ouch!"

"Please restrain yourself from talking gibberish and Sakon, why on earth did your brother tear up our map for?"

"We don't really need the map anymore. I've been to this part of the building and I've found my way to the main room before"

"Good, lead the way"

Sakon and Ukon began walking around the corner but stopped midway.

"What the- Why'd you guys stop?" Sakon pointed into the room, pointing out the shadows that were in the room.

"Nanaka, what happened to Naruto?"

"U-uncle Uzumaki!" Nanaka ran toward him, shoving Kabuto out of the way and held on to him.

"Too…much…pressure" Nanaka had basically given her uncle a bear hug.

"Sorry. But how did you get here?"

"Well we were having a private time until you twerps interrupted" Kabuto spoke neatly as he dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Kabuto!"

"Don't worry Nanaka, he won't harm you"

"Uncle are you brainwashed?"

"I think he's telling the truth" Nanaka looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"How would you know?"

"I've hung around Naruto a lot long than you have. I think I'd know what my darling Naruto would say in this situation. He may not believe in it at first but deep down I'm sure his instincts would be telling him to accept it"

"Nanaka, who is this guy? And how does he know Naruto?"

"He um…goes to the same school as him"

"I can see that but why would he say darling?"

"Nanaka-san, that is quite rude of you not to tell him who I really am"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now. Ok, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's…Naruto's boyfriend"

"Wait…THE Uchiha?"

"Uh yeah I guess…"

* * *

"Sasuke!" I came in panting and huffing like an idiot.

"Oh, hey Naruto. We were just about to talk about my big family"

"Huh?"

"Naruto, before that, do you think you can handle having Kabuto as your new mother?"

My life froze in an instant and I could feel myself leaving that once so cool world I once knew. All I could see was darkness and my world was turning black.

"Ah…my sleeping beauty, he fainted"

"Uncle, I think you killed him"

"He'll be fine. A good old pair of rotten socks will get him up and about. That's it! Let's have a party at our house, you twins are invited of course"

"But…what are we having, burgers or sandwiches?"

Minato, Nanaka and Sasuke laughed.

"We don't eat those old fashioned foods, we eat the real stuff!" Nanaka and Sasuke saluted with him.

'What strange family have I gotten involved in?' Kabuto thought to himself as the three beamed happily while Naruto was still out cold.

* * *

A/n: Not done yet in case you're wondering! Tune in soon!!


	9. Jerks forever!

**Sorry for not making another chapter. I had to do homework and go to the doctor's office twice!!! But the story's back on and I hope to do some more chapters during the week. I really love guitar class! My grandpa gave me his and allowed me to practice on it. ^^**

**Warning: Violence and a few scenes of shounen-ai!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear!**

* * *

I walked the halls, looking for Kiba. It had been a rather stressful and disappointing morning for me after getting back from the old building. Dad had finally refused his boss's project that he was currently working on and proclaimed he would be staying home for the rest of the year. The twins got mixed up in my cousin's strange jobs and I've never known what they've been doing since. But every time I went to sleep, I would hear strange noises. Creeps me out even though my cousin sleeps in my room. I went to school as Nanaka Takahashi for the final time. My duty as a friend had been accomplished but I just had to announce my dismissal from the school. Sasuke had become a bigger jerk then he was before but he's still the same old Uchiha.

The halls were ever so full of all the students and it seemed to me as though it were a cramped in boot camp that allowed kids to wander. All the girls began to stare at me oddly and started giving me strange looks. If looks were able to kill people, theirs would. I put my head down in shame even though I had know idea what the hell I did wrong and continued onto the class.

"Come to seek me out, blonde beauty?"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Nanaka?" I glanced up as did Sasuke and noticed Kiba standing there and looking like an idiot.

"_It's Naruto actually but whatever"_ I whispered to him.

"Why are you still dressed like that?" Sasuke recognized the strange tone and pulled me back a bit as if he were protecting me from chaos.

"Well duh, I'm leaving the school aren't I?"

"You are?" Sasuke cried out and hugged me wildly.

"You stupid jerk, you're crushing me! And yes!" I began pushing his face away.

"I'm…" Was all Kiba would say before doing the unthinkable.

Kiba brushed Sasuke's hands off of my shoulders and pulled me into an embracing hug. I was dumbfounded and shocked that Kiba would one day do this out of nowhere and in front of everyone in the school to boot. I blushed furiously and looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm…sorry"

My eyes turned soft and I patted my friend on the back gently. No one may be able to understand our strange feelings for each other and would look at it as something different but I didn't care. Kiba was my only childhood friend and was the only one that looked out for me other than my cousin.

"Ahem" I snapped out of the dream-like state we were in and glanced over at Hinata who seemed to be blushing as well.

I let go of Kiba and clung onto Sasuke's arm like a normal girl and smiled at her brightly. I gave Kiba a small push towards Hinata. Like an idiot he collapsed on top of her in front of everyone. I laughed my ass off.

"S-stop laughing!" Kiba got up and helped his new girlfriend up as well.

"So how's Kabuto-san doing?"

"Don't even mention his name to me!!" My head ached to remember what he did to me this morning.

Flashback~

_It was only six in the morning and dad had already gotten up even after having a 'wild' night last night. I groaned as my alarm clock rung in my ear and I threw it against the wall, causing the alarm to break. It was an antique that was bought in Germany from my father while he was on tour, supplying his boss with different solutions to this and that._

_I rubbed my head and turned on my side, facing the wall. The door slammed open and caused me to nearly have a heart attack. It scared me so much that I literally jumped out of bed and crashed onto the hard wood floor. I opened my eyes to the demon-like eyes that my new 'mother', Kabuto, had on his face. _

"_Naruto, you were supposed to get ready for breakfast, do you not care about my cooking? Do you hate it?" With tears in his eyes he was pleading me to come downstairs and eat his food._

_I gulped and grabbed a pocket shirt from my closet and swung it on, leaving it open instead of doing the buttons up. I sighed realizing that Kabuto would only do this to me and not my cousin. Like girls were always supposed to be treated with dignity and gentleness._

"_Kabuto, what's the big deal? It's just breakfast" I explained to him and sat down at the round table._

"_Naru-chan, I told you to call me MOM!" Kabuto swatted me with a spatula over the head._

"_Mom"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'll be using the shower first!" I quickly ran down the hall and into the bathroom that held the shower._

"_NARU-CHAN!" I sighed and smiled to myself, for I had just gotten away from Kabuto-san's awful cooking._

End flashback~

"I'll miss you my little doggy" I smacked Sasuke over the head and ran inside as soon as the teacher opened the door for us.

* * *

"Let's all give Takahashi-chan our gifts shall we?"

"Huh?" I looked at everyone confusingly as the other students, especially Kiba, handed me their gifts.

"Um…thanks!" I smiled at them as they returned to their own seats.

The lessons went on as it normally should but I felt like something else was leaving me besides the weird make up and the long wig. I was going to really miss the girl's school outfit that turned guys on as you walked by. It was fun to have around. I smiled to myself as the bell rang for lunch period.

"Nanaka-chan?" I had been sitting under a Sakura tree for a while now and was only gazing at the school entrance while everyone around me ate their lunch with passion.

"Hinata-chan?" I tilted my head and stood up to meet her.

"I just…wanted to say…thank you" I blushed as she bowed before me and gave me her thanks for what I had no clue.

"Uh…you're welcome?" I scratched the side of my face slowly and smiled at her.

As I watched her run off toward my best friend, Kiba, Sasuke came out of nowhere and put a hand on my head. I blushed and lowered my head.

"A sad face doesn't suit an angry man like yourself"

"S-Sasuke! Oh what difference does it make. I'm only just going to hit you and you'll keep doing the same things over and over" I sat back against the tree with my head between my knees.

Without me knowing, Sasuke sat down next to me and pulled my arm, so that I was sitting on his lap. My face turned red and I looked away. He smiled that stupid smile of his and tilted my face up a bit and reached out with his lips to touch my own. My heart raced with madness and my throat somehow turned dry like the Sahara desert.

I felt like I could stay in this weird dream forever. Like nothing could change the fact that I actually really liked this man that I was sitting on. I closed my eyes and let his lips fall onto mine. Or should I say would have loved it if it were his lips that came to mine but instead…our dear old friend Kaguya Kimimaro still had some nerve and something to say about the little incident that was about to take place.

Before Sasuke could push Kimimaro out of the way, the other man's lips crashed with mine. His eyes were closed as well and he had made his way to my lips. Fulfilling their desire of being kissed.

"Kaguya!" Sasuke cried out and punched Kimimaro in the back of the head, causing the man to fall onto me.

"Oh, my dear princess, I have longed for your sweet fragrance. You smooth and tanned skin that would surely melt any other male" I blushed at the man and looked away.

"Sasuke…you jerk!" I cried out as the man on top of me began feeling up my skirt in front of him.

"H-hey, that's against the rules pal!" I could believe my ears.

Sasuke and Kimimaro had made a game of my love. Plotting and scheming their way into my heart, hoping to get back at each other. I gave in to Kimimaro's seducing eyes that had me moaning with pleasure. I felt my butt being grabbed hardly but couldn't make any effort to push him off. Was this rape?

"Eh? Kaguya-san, what are you doing on the ground?" I snapped out of the trance and looked up.

I sighed in relief to who I saw and shoved Kimimaro off of me and hugged the twins that had saved my virginity. I cried into their arms about how Sasuke plotted this weird game.

"I'll see you killed Uchiha. And you kaguya-san, you'll not touch Naruto-kun like that, for shame!"

I nodded behind their backs and stuck my tongue out at the other two. For only one split second, Sasuke and I sort of gazed at each other. I couldn't put it into words but for some reason I couldn't keep staring at Sasuke with a straight face. His cool and calm eyes drove me mad and his light skin with darkened hair made my heart pound for more. I tried to look away from his face that could make mine blush without hesitation.

"Do you guys not honestly see that Naruto loves me and only me?" I pouted and charged at the Uchiha.

For some strange reason, Sasuke held out his arms as if I were going to embrace him. I smiled happily and raised my arm, turning my hand into a solid fist that was feared by all. My fist met the Uchiha's face, causing a dark bruise on his face once again. I rubbed my hand and walked up to Kimimaro and slapped him in the face for doing 'that' in public. I grabbed the twin's arms and ran off toward the school for the last two classes of the day as happy as a horse.

"Why must he punch me of all people?"

"At least you don't get this slap mark" Kimimaro pointed to the red slap mark on his face.

"Oh no, I just get a giant bruise over my eye!" Kimimaro and Sasuke looked at each other and began to laugh.

Life was definitely going to be different at school.

* * *

A/n: Thank you to all who read this amazing story ^^ This is the last chapter but there will be a sequel to this so watch out for it! And please review!


End file.
